Seduction
by ProperlyPrim18
Summary: A Georg and Maria love story...you'll have to be patient with this one guys! Some may say AU/OoC. Humor me. :P
1. Chapter 1

Woah, I haven't posted one of this in so long. :-P So here goes, I know it has been a while, so bear with me! First off, I must must must thank Kristen (LadyCommish-Once Upon A Dream) has been my beta through this and I wouldn't have been able to get through writer's block without her! Thank you much Kristen!  
  
Now.Enjoy! Please Read & Review and I will work my tail off to update it more than I did Market Miracles.of which I am still willing to try to write a real ending for if you guys are still interested! Again...enjoy!  
  
12 June Sunday Dearest Georg,  
  
Hello darling, you are sleeping sweetly beside me right now, but whether I am here or not when you wake up, I wanted to thank you sincerely for last night.and then again this morning.it honestly and truly could not have been more perfect.  
  
As you know, I have never experienced anything even remotely like that. And since you are my employer, and well, engaged to marry Baroness Schrader my feelings are minimal on your list of priorities.  
  
It is now 3:36AM on Sunday morning and you and I are close in my bed. You have got to be the most handsome man I've ever seen. I will have to say infinite Hail Mary's after I write this. Captain, we have undoubtedly sinned.  
  
I know I cannot ask you to love me, and choose me over Baroness Schrader and spend the rest of your life by my side. It would be terribly wrong of me and horrifically selfish to do so and thus, I shall not.  
  
Nonetheless, I need to be honest with you and myself. If I leave here, I cannot go back to the Abbey, so I will probably arrange with the Reverend Mother to reside in one of the small homes the church possesses for the Sunday School teachers, of which I shall inevitably become one of.  
  
I love you, Captain Georg von Trapp, and I shall always love you. And because I want you to be happy and I refuse to allow the children to get hurt in anyway because of all this, I am going to make it quite simple for you. I will remain as your governess until Saturday morning, giving you five whole days to replace me. At meals I will understand if you wish that I eat in the kitchen with Frau Schmidt and Franz. I will stay here in bed with you until breakfast, and then I will give you this letter. What you choose to do with it is up to you.  
  
I shall never forget you, nor ever stop loving you Captain von Trapp.  
  
  
Yours completely,  
  
Maria Augusta Rainer   
  
I set my pen quietly on the now finished letter. I looked guiltily over to Georg who was lying on his side facing me and sleeping peacefully and looking as content as ever. I set the newly written letter on the nightstand to my left and pulled the blankets up over Georg cuddling snuggly against him, secretly enjoying the feeling of his bare chest beneath my naked breasts.  
  
Flashback:  
  
  
  
As the baroness left my bedroom I... I felt helpless and utterly depressed. But suddenly a new feeling beleaguered me...a feeling of complete isolation, and guilt. Did I really give the Captain the impression that I was in love with him? No, I couldn't have.  
  
Oh my, but what if I did? Oh, but even if I did mislead him or if in fact I was in love with Captain von Trapp...he would never even consider ending his relationship with a wealthy Viennese socialite like Baroness Schrader for someone as young and simplistic as I.  
  
Or perhaps he was used to having many woman at one time. After all, how well do I really know that man? Perhaps he already has innumerable girlfriends on the side and that is why the baroness was so calm and collected talking to me about it.  
  
Dear Lord, what have I gotten myself into? When I was dancing with Kurt, I didn't expect the Captain to be standing there reaching for my hand as he did tonight, never in a million years. But thinking back on it, I suppose I was pleasantly surprised, surprised to say the very least, that his handsome blue eyes found mine.   
  
As he twirled me and held me close to him, careful of not being too close, I felt something I don't think I'd ever felt...my stomach became knotted, my knees grew weak and I became light-headed, but most importantly, my cheeks suddenly felt on fire, along with my hands; hands which were being held snuggly by the Captain's, and my waist,...every spot on my body that the Captain had touched come to think of it burned with a heat I have never experienced.  
  
I could have sworn though at the end of the dance, if the baroness hadn't appeared and if the children weren't there- I swear it felt like he was going to kiss me. I wish he had kissed me.  
  
Now, I lean on the railing of the terrace my hands folded in front of me. I feel my eyes tearing when there was a quiet knock on the opened door leading from my bedroom breaking the silence of the night. I looked up abruptly only to find the Captain standing there, his hand resting on the door.  
  
"Fraulein, are you alright?" His eyes looked deeply concerned.  
  
"Oh, uhm, yes Captain." I replied still in somewhat shock, attempting to hide my tears. "Are you not coming to dinner? Max is expecting you as his dinner date." He said with a small smile forming at the corner of his mouth.  
  
Not knowing how to get myself out of it, I responded, "I'm sorry Captain, but I don't think it would be wise of me to join you and your party guests. It just isn't for me I suppose." I took a breath, "I should stay up here incase one of the children need me. It is where I belong."  
  
"Fraulein, is something bothering you?" He stepped forward.  
  
I stepped back, "Uh, what would be bothering me, sir?"  
  
"Well I saw Elsa leaving here with an inexplicable smirk on her face. She didn't see me come up here, I took the East stairs and she the West. But I was still worried that perhaps she'd said something upsetting to you. She didn't, did she?" He searched my eyes for an answer, an answer I was unwilling to supply.  
  
"No, of course not sir. The Baroness was merely assisting me in my search for an appropriate dress for dinner." I lied.  
  
"And, have you found one Fraulein?"  
  
"Captain, as I have already told you, I have nothing decent enough to wear in front of your guests and I am afraid I would be most uncomfortable there anyhow, being the governess and all. Nonetheless I sincerely thank you for your offer sir. I will be checking on the children shortly and then I will retire for the evening." I threw out stubbornly. "Goodnight Captain, enjoy your evening."   
  
He must have been taken aback by my abrupt and demanding tone of voice, but he had no choice but to return to his guests. "Alright Fraulein, have a good night."  
  
I returned my attention back to the beautiful night's sky. The Captain began leaving, quickly turning around, "You know Fraulein, I am here if you need me." He said with love and friendship present in his voice. "Thank you Captain." Was all I could manage before I dissolved into tears.  
  
  
  
Again, the Captain walked back into my bedroom from the terrace in the direction of his guests. As soon as I thought he was gone and out of hearing-range, I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. My back to the view I leaned on the railing and slid down it quickly, incapable of controlling myself any longer. I could do nothing but sob.   
  
I heard a noise in the still night air and my red, tear-stricken face shot up in the direction of the French doors leading to my bedroom, and much to my immense surprise, there stood Captain von Trapp. His face showed concern and compassion.   
  
I stood up quickly, fiercely wiping my tear-stained face. But I couldn't help it anymore, I couldn't stop crying. The Captain took a step towards me and held out his arms. I'm not certain what had come over me, I only knew I wouldn't rather be any other place than his arms. I willingly stepped forward and he lovingly collected me in his arms, holding me comfortingly.  
  
"It's alright Fraulein, everything is alright." He whispered near my ear, every fiber of my being believed him, but all I could do was cry harder.   
  
"Shhh Maria, trust me. You're alright." He said soothingly before kissing my forehead.   
  
The moment his lips brushed my forehead I felt as if a jolt of electricity shoot through me triggering all the emotions I had been denying myself. His lips then brushed my eyelids, following the trail of tears down my drenched face. He then kissed my jaw, my chin...finally reaching my lips. Before kissing my lips he lifted back his head and looked into my eyes as if to seek permission to kiss my lips. All I could do was grant it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Seduction Chapter 2  
  
I'd never been kissed before. Oh sure I'd been kissed by my mother and father......... and once by a childhood playmate behind a small shrub. But never by a man, not this way anyhow. The way a man kisses a woman, his woman. The Captain's lips felt like velvet, soft and warm, pressed firmly but gently against my own.  
  
I've never felt this way before. Not to mention I've never been this close to a man before. His hands roamed the length of my back, gently caressing and gently pressing himself to my body. Pulling closer and closer to him until it seemed there was no space between us at all.  
  
I suddenly shivered fiercely as his hand slid smoothly and slowly up my side, not used to this kind of "treatment."  
  
Georg slowly pulled back, his hand remaining on the small of my back holding me closely to his chest, his other hand moved slowly up my arm to rest on my cheek. He slowly placed a sweet kiss on my lips before speaking,  
  
"Maria?" He asked lovingly.  
  
"Mmm?" I moaned, my eyes remaining closed, turning my lips to the palm of his hand just enjoying his touch.  
  
"You're trembling. Are you cold?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"Only a little," I smiled up at him opening my eyes, "I'll be alright." I assured him.  
  
"What was bothering you so profusely this evening, Fraulein?"  
  
Letting the knowledge of what the Baroness had told me and every other situation I didn't think I could handle suddenly returned to mind, "Oh, it was nothing Captain." I said, stepping out of his embrace to walk to the railing.  
  
The next thing I knew I felt his arms enfold my waist, his head resting on my shoulder. "Come on love, we both know I don't buy that."  
  
Instinctively I covered his arms with mine.  
  
"Captain, I'm so sorry. I was completely out of line letting you kiss me just now." I said guiltily.  
  
The instant I felt his grip slightly loosen, I was terrified I'd lost him and immediately regretted my abrupt confession. I held my breath but suddenly he turned me around so I was now leaning on the railing of the terrace.  
  
"And darling little Fraulein, what makes you think you could have stopped me from kissing you?" He asked playfully, placing a matching kiss on my nose.  
  
"Uh, oh, well, sir......" Were the only audible words my mouth could form, especially before he covered my mouth with his once more. I willingly parted my lips when he softly attempted with his tongue. The feeling of his tongue entangling mine was pure.........joy.  
  
After a moment we slowly parted once again.  
  
His mood changing, "Did Elsa say something to upset you?"  
  
I looked down, since we were still quite close it was at our entwined bodies. I knew I couldn't lie to him or myself any longer. So I quietly nodded.  
  
He caressed the mid of my back, "I'm sorry. I will talk to her."  
  
"No!......Captain." I paused, regaining composure. "It's really alright, she probably didn't mean any harm."  
  
"She has no right to make you feel any less than she is." He said while hugging me closer to him.  
  
"Please just hold me Captain." I said as I snuggled closer to his chest, my arms around his upper back holding him tightly to me. Never wanting to let go. 


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!  
  
Seduction Chapter 3  
  
After moments of holding one another in silence the Captain slowly pulled back. I opened my eyes and looked up to him. He held my shoulders in front of him and lovingly kissed my forehead resting his lips there.  
  
"I should really return to the ball before anyone suspects anything." He said against my forehead.  
  
My heart dropped thinking this was as simple as our newfound relationship would extend. Sensing my worry, he continued:  
  
"I'll tell Max you are feeling ill." He paused, "And I shall return to check on you the moment the last guest leaves."  
  
My face grew brighter and I felt an enormous smile spread across my face as I leaned into his chest once more.  
  
"Alright, but as long as you aren't gone too long." I said before I stretched up to cover his mouth with mine.  
  
"I don't think I would be capable of staying away from you for more than I must. I'll see you in bit, darling." He kissed my lips sweetly once more before departing.  
  
As my bedroom door closed behind the Captain I sighed in pure contentment wrapping my arms across my chest. DREAM KICKS IN HERE:  
  
About an hour later of impatience, I still couldn't sleep so before taking a bath I decided to dress and go downstairs to see if the party was nearly through.  
  
As I quietly descended the main stairway, Franz was showing out what looked to be the last of the guests. He closed the door behind them sighing in what seemed to be utter relief. As he approached the stairway he bid his good night and wished me to feel better.  
  
I decided to walk to the ballroom to see if the Captain was still awake. I slowly descended the last of the stairs finally entering the landing. Still reflecting the wondrous events the evening held for me, subconsciously I felt an elated and wide smile appear on my lips.  
  
I arrived at the ballroom door and much to my confusion the door was closed. I hesitantly gripped the doorknob slowly and pushing it open unobtrusively.  
  
I entered the somewhat dark ballroom aversely and I immediately recognized two silhouettes in the shadows. The petite figure looked as if they were fiercely pushing the larger figure against the wall, perhaps against his will... As moonlight lit their faces, I was able to identify the two as...Baroness Schrader and Captain von Trapp.  
  
I gasped louder than I intended to which caused the couple to break apart and spot me. I instantly felt my eyes burn dreadfully with tears as the Captain looked as deeply into my eyes as the dark room and distance would allow. Not breaking our gaze, terrified, I backed up. Reaching the door I turned around and ran up to my bedroom as quickly as I could.  
  
When I finally reached my bedroom I closed the door hard behind me collapsing on my bed letting the tears pour down my face. I couldn't stop crying...I never thought I could even be that...jealous? I have no right to be jealous! Baroness Schrader after all had the Captain first.  
  
But the way he acted with me tonight. I know he loves me more than her. Perhaps he was merely using me and meant nothing by it. Or perhaps he is confused and doesn't know whom he feels strongly for.  
  
"Oh I don't know, I don't know!" I said allowed, more to myself than anyone in particular.  
  
After what seemed to be hours of sobbing to myself I finally decided the only thing I could do at this hour was to take a hot bath...and collect my thoughts.  
  
I stepped out of the steaming enormous white bathtub reaching for the dark red towel I had set on the sink a while earlier. As I wrapped it around my body I could only think of Captain von Trapp being in here with me. Oh I know it's wrong...but from the moment of feeling him so close to me, holding me, loving me; I couldn't help but think of these things.  
  
I wrapped the towel around myself and combed my wet hair back. Switching of the bathroom light off I turned my bedroom light on and standing before me was no other than Captain von Trapp.  
  
'Captain von Trapp?! What is he doing in here??' I gasped from pure embarrassment clutching my towel closer to me. I shyly spoke, looking to the floor:  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Uh, um, hello" he cleared his throat raising his hand to his temple slightly blocking his vision from the very cold, very embarrassment spectacle of myself standing before him. "I was uh, just, um, checking on you."  
  
I've never seen an aroused man before, until now. I was actually slightly amused by his uncomfortable and blatant arousal. I smiled slightly searching for his eyes, completely disregarding the heartbreaking scene that had occurred only half an hour ago.  
  
The feelings I held while thinking of the Captain in the bathtub were now even more intense.  
  
I walked to him hesitantly; finally reaching him I slid my hands up his chest up to his face pulling it close to mine. I covered his mouth intensely with mine. His reaction was quite obvious and uh, "firm", per say.  
  
He enveloped me in his strong arms running his hands up my naked wet upper back and neck.  
  
Still holding me very close I rested my head on his chest, the moisture of my hair soaking into his white shirt. The top buttons undone and a few chest hairs showing through. I entangled my fingertips in the visible chest hair closing my eyes, breathing in pure contentment and happiness just being in his arms.  
  
He finally broke the silence, "Darling Maria, I am so sorry for what you saw downstairs." He said keeping his face buried in my wet hair. He stepped back to look into my eyes, and continued:  
  
"But I want you to know that she, without my consent, pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. I did not want to kiss her. I promise you. The only woman in my life from this evening on is you." He concluded before kissing my sweetly and lovingly once more.  
  
"I believe you." I smiled up at him before beginning to unbutton his shirt to reveal more of that heavenly chest.  
  
"Maria, if you keep this behavior up, especially in your very sexy towel.........I am not certain how long I will be able to behave myself." He said a bit worriedly, especially when he realized.........I wasn't planning on stopping any time soon.  
  
I tugged at the remaining portion of his shirt tucked into his trousers while he held my waist. Being overcome with this new emotions and feelings I pushed the shirt off of the Captain before moving my hands seductively to his pants button and zipper.  
  
He gently held my hands, which were resting on undoing his pants button,  
  
"My love, as much as you know I want this, I don't want you to feel pressured into anything or hurt your reputation in any way." He paused, "But seriously darling, if we don't stop this now, I really won't be able to 'control' myself with you any longer. And I'll be forced to toss you on that bed and ravage you for hours on end."  
  
I smiled appreciatively and fought through his grip finishing unzipping his pants, I sensually slid them down his thighs leaving him in white silk boxers.  
  
Without intention, my towel dropped from my wet body. The Captain's eyes grew bright and my face burned with bashfulness. He stepped even closer to me collecting me in his arms gently but swiftly gathering me in his arms and lay me lovingly on the bed, not once breaking our eye contact.  
  
I know I am making the right decision. 


	4. Chapter 4

This is a story as a whole you'll need to be patient with. I'll understand if you don't review until the entire story is concluded. Your reviews are much appreciated and I would just like to say I am (publicly) sorry if I have or do offend anyone with this story...I actually removed it temporarily but due to requests pleading for me to proceed...here it is again.  
  
FYI: It's not as "adultering" or "naughty" as it may seem. The next chapters shall entail Georg's point of view of this and a letter he will reply with. =) OH and in the first chapter a letter was posted—by Maria saying (in the letter) that Georg is to marry the Baroness {and in later chapters he's proposed to Maria) it is her feeling insecure and having her regrets and guilt.  
  
If you need more explaining...please just e-mail me rather than posting questions as a review. Thank you and I hope you still like "Seduction." Thank you to all who've encouraged and assisted me in this story through out. I appreciate you more than you'll know. VP  
  
Seduction Chapter 4  
  
I woke up abruptly completely humiliated and feeling guiltier than ever at those preposterous thoughts. I ran my fingers through my slightly sweaty hair in pure shock. I have never considered the Captain to be such an "adulterer" so it is far beyond my knowledge as to why I'd dreamt him to as one.  
  
As I sat up in bed trying desperately to place my thoughts in order from my now baffled mind, there was a soft knock at the door.  
  
I walked to the door in a daze. Half of me still not able to identify which portion of my evening was real and which was merely a dream. I opened the door only to find a smiling Captain von Trapp standing before me.  
  
"I told you I'd come back to check on you." He said smiling, handing me a single Edelweiss.  
  
My heart melted at his beautiful gesture. I reached for the precious flower he held out to me.  
  
"I think I have some news you may want to be informed of, Fraulein. Would you mind accompanying me to my study just down the hall?"  
  
I pulled the door open a bit wider, taking a slight step forward still a bit nervous since that Godforsaken dream. "Alright" I answered somewhat innocently.  
  
He stepped back gesturing for me to walk before him. We walked the short distance down the hall to his study. Arriving at the door, I nervously looked up at him while he led me into the room flipping on the light switch.  
  
I walked shyly into the study admiring the marvelous architecture and the many books aligning the walls. He walked towards his desk seeming a bit nervous.  
  
"Maria," he said still looking down at his desk, "as you know I was downstairs bidding everyone goodnight just now."  
  
I nodded, and forced out an inaudible "Mhmm" not sure of where this was going.  
  
"Well, what I am certain you don't know is that I was also breaking off my relationship with Elsa."  
  
At his final word my eyes lit up. Part of me was thanking the Lord, but part of me was frightened I may have diminished his chance at happiness.  
  
"Oh?" I asked not sure of what else to say, looking down to my clasped hands resting against my waist.  
  
"After all," he began while turning around to meet my gaze, "you can't marry with someone..." he took my hands in his, "when you're in love with someone else."  
  
My heart was in my throat at this point......... I felt my cheeks flush, as his eyes penetrated my heart.  
  
He sweetly lifted his hand to caress my cheek and unknowingly tears began to fall down my face. He brushed away my tears with his thumb adoringly and delicately kissed a few drops away.  
  
He gently drew my face closer to his, our lips slowly but surely meeting. His lips firmly pressed against mine is a feeling I never want to forget. We kissed for a few moments before he took my hands and led me to the couch gesturing for me to sit, and he sat warmly beside me.  
  
He sat back comfortably against the end of the couch. Kicking off his night shoes he lifted his feet up onto the coffee table parallel to the couch. Still holding his left arm around my waist he drew me to him so I rested against his side and chest contently.  
  
I laid my head on his chest, my breathing becoming rhythmic with his heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest. The Captain rested his head against mine sweetly kissing the top of my head and forehead.  
  
It wasn't long before I turned my face slightly facing his and reaching for his mouth with mine. As I kissed him, I shyly parted his lips with my tongue. We shifted to accommodate the actions occurring. I was soon enough sitting across his lap, my hands entwined in his tousled hair; his hands roaming and exploring my sides and back.  
  
"Maria" he said between kisses. He pulled his face back looking intently into my eyes......... the obvious windows to my soul. "Who would I have to go to to ask permission to marry you?"  
  
My eyes grew instantly and I felt an enormous elated smile form on my face. 'Did he just ask what I think he asked?' I thought to myself quite hopeful.  
  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But if, for some reason you decline, I promise you now there will never be another woman for me."  
  
I have never felt happier in my entire life. The man of my dreams wants to spend the rest of his life with me?! What have I done to deserve this?'  
  
"I love you." I said as I firmly pressed my mouth hard onto his, and he welcomingly accepted and responded. "I, too, want to spend my life with you."  
  
After hours of sitting on the study couch holding one another and talking about absolutely everything.......... the children, Georg's relationship with Elsa, and our mutual political stance things began to heat up between us.  
  
Georg suggested it was best to retire before we couldn't control our emotions, or hormones, any longer. He walked me to my room pulling me into a tight embrace at the door and we kissed goodnight.  
  
As I opened the door leading to my bedroom behind me he gently walked me backwards still kissing me quite passionately. I ran my fingers through his very disheveled hair and his hands moved downward on my back.  
  
He walked us backwards toward my bed initiating. I went along at first but then decided the children were not too far away. It wasn't as if they were just across the hall, but nonetheless, in the same house. So I protested at first. But then he kissed me more passionately whisking me into his arms and laying me protectively on my bed.  
  
Georg hovered over me and moved his lips to my ear and neck; slightly licking my neck. The moisture from his mouth on my skin and his exploring hands on my stomach finally reaching my breasts.........caused me to surrender to the man I love. Finally allowing myself to get lost in our passion.  
  
To be continued.........no worries, a lot more to come! 


	5. Chapter 5

I set my pen quietly on the now finished letter. I looked guiltily over to Georg who was lying on his side facing me and sleeping peacefully and looking as content as ever. I set the newly written letter on the nightstand to my left and pulled the blankets up over Georg cuddling snuggly against him, secretly enjoying the feeling of his bare chest beneath my naked breasts. I pressed myself to the captain as I knew it would good as well be the last time.  
  
I slowly and regretfully got out of my dark cherry wood bed, looking disdainfully yet contentedly down at the tousled sheets.  
  
I realize that Georg has said he loves me and has proposed...and I have accepted. But I cannot do this to him; I really do love him far too much. And I know that when he wakes up he will certainly realize that he does not love me...he loves the Baroness. He is supposed to be with the Baroness. Not me.  
  
I envisage that what happened is my wrongdoing, not his. I seduced him and it was utterly wrong of me.  
  
I brushed his lips with mine for the final time and gently stroked his cheek. I felt a tear escape my eye and quickly walked out. Reaching the door, I grasped it looking back once more before closing it quietly behind me.  
  
SHIFT TO GEORG'S P.O.V:  
  
I awoke to the soft rays of the early morning sun. I smiled to myself, recalling the events of the past night... I rolled onto my side looking forward to see Maria right beside me.  
  
When she wasn't there my heart began to race. Then I considered she just might be in the washroom. I slowly arose from the bed, smiling to myself at the disheveled sheets that were no longer neatly embracing the mattress.  
  
A sheet of paper placed quietly on the nightstand, written in what looked to be Maria's lovely penmanship, caught my eye...particularly the words "Dearest Georg".  
  
I curiously retrieved the note from the nightstand shifting to the side of the bed Maria had slept on...  
  
"Yours completely,  
  
Maria Augusta Rainer"  
  
The last words lingered in my mind...Does Maria really think this was nothing more than a one-night stand? How could she think I would do that to her?  
  
I know I told her last night that I've broken off my relationship with Elsa... does she not think I meant it?  
  
Perhaps she just needs some special attention...some pillow talk...yes, perhaps that will confirm that I meant everything I said last night and comfort her from whatever fears she may be having about her and I.  
  
I looked around her bedroom searching for some minor hint that may tell me where Maria may be at this very moment. Finding no clues I walked to the children's rooms finding nothing but newly made beds and empty bedrooms.  
  
I hurriedly walked to my bedroom to dress and quickly wash myself up now presuming everyone was already at breakfast.  
  
As I walked into the quiet dining room, the children were all sitting quietly looking quite glum scooting the food on their plates around with their forks. Liesl was the first to acknowledge my presents because when I walked in and sat down they did not so much as glance up.  
  
"Uh Father, forgive me for sounding rude...but what did you do to Fraulein Maria?" Liesl asked as I took a sip of my orange juice set out for me.  
  
I slightly choked on my orange juice at how Marta phrased that question somewhat blushing I suppose. I managed to swallow the orange juice and clear my throat.  
  
"Marta what are you talking about? Where is Maria?"  
  
"She doesn't want to it with us," Gretl added bewildered, but then continued expectantly, "Did you make her mad?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" I asked, still wanting to know where Maria ran off to. "Liesl, where is Maria?"  
  
"Yes, Father, she's refused to take her breakfast with us." Liesl answered.  
  
"We thought you knew...she's eating in the kitchen." Piped up Freiderich, looking at me in a quite confused expression, matching the rest of the faces at the dining room table this morning.  
  
"Why on earth is she..." Oh, right, the note. Well I'd better go and clear things up with my beautiful Maria before this goes too far.  
  
"...Excuse me children," I said while blotting my mouth with my napkin, "I shall straighten this out."  
  
As I walked through the kitchen door all of my employees, except Maria, stopped dead in their tracks, this reaction must be at the sight of me in the kitchen. I know I haven't been in the kitchen in years but this is slightly overdramatic. Maria didn't so much as glance up to the swinging door. She kept reading her book as she obliviously took a bite of her toast.  
  
Maria was, as the children informed me, in fact seated at the kitchen table eating her breakfast and reading a book while Frau Schmidt was working on clearing off some dishes what looked to be my employees breakfasts, Cook was pouring out the grease from the frying pan, and Franz was seated across from Maria reading the newspaper, more relaxed than I have ever seen him.  
  
"Go on, don't mind me." I told Cook, Frau Schmidt and Franz.  
  
"Maria, may I speak with you?" I smiled sweetly at Maria past the stares I was receiving from the rest of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry Captain but I really do not feel there is anything to speak about." She replied nonchalantly while sipping her tea, not removing her eyes from the thick volume in her hand. She was keeping up a guard, and I could see right through it.  
  
"Well fine, Maria, if you will not speak to me about what happened...I insist, nonetheless, that you join my family in the dining room for meals."  
  
"I'm fine in here, thank you." She stated for speaking's sake.  
  
Becoming slightly annoyed I pulled the book away to demand her attention. Maria raised the volume to her face again. This time, instead of trying to gently sway or charmingly plead, I let the tight reign on my temper snap and reached out with my right hand, grabbing the spine of the book and pulling back sharply causing it to snap closed loudly.  
  
"Let's talk." Maria calmly yet irritated, demanded, "First of all sir, forgive me for speaking out of place for fear of being rude," she scolded sarcastically. "But I would like very much if you would call me 'Fraulein Maria.' Secondly, I think it is best that I enjoy my meals in the kitchen with the rest of your employees. I will be leaving first thing Saturday so you will have an entirely new governess to deal with thus I am certain she will have no problems eating with you and the children. Now, if you'll excuse me I'd-"  
  
I suddenly felt a hugely sharp pain in my left arm and became overwhelmingly dizzy, nonetheless I clutched my arm, disregarding Maria's sudden concerned look and shouted:  
  
"Fine, Fraulein, if that's the way you're going to be, that is the way I'm going to be. It is back to employer employee and in this house employees eat in the kitchen." I concluded before storming out of the kitchen. I stormed past the children, they must have heard the shouting and as I was in no condition to calmly answer questions I marched on.  
  
I flew angrily to my study slamming the door behind me, fiercely locking it. As I collapsed on my oversized leather chair the intense pain became intensely stronger. I gasped for air as I felt I was being suffocated but was far too infuriated to subside to the pain...I clutched my chest and shoulder harder and decided in order to cool off I should rest my eyes...just for a moment.  
  
There was a series of loud knocks on my study door, I try to keep my eyes open but they fluster.  
  
"Captain, you open this door right now." Maria shouted enraged.  
  
I weakly made my way to the door clutching the doorknob still holding my left shoulder in pain. I slowly grip the knob and turn it best I can with my left hand.  
  
"How dare you shout at me that way and just storm-"she stopped, reaching for my right shoulder, "Are you all right Georg? You're terribly pale."  
  
"What is it you want now, Maria?" I asked turning around walking back to my desk.  
  
"Forget it..." Maria said walking up to me, my back to her "Are you all right Georg?"  
  
"Maria, why did you leave me this morning?" now facing her. Turning away from me, momentarily forgetting her concern, "I thought I explained myself quite clearly in my letter..."  
  
"I don't get it Maria...you said you loved me. Were you wrong?" I asked searching for an answer.  
  
"No...yes...oh I don't know." she panicked, "I mean I thought I loved you, well I do love you...I just-"  
  
"What are you so afraid of?" I asked desperately  
  
"I," she pirouetted facing me her eyes forlornly searching mine, "I'm frightened I may lose you."  
  
Her answer startled me, but I had very little time to think about it, as the pain in my chest and shoulder were growing fiercer. My chest felt as if it were on fire and my left arm was completely useless due to the pain. I bent over slightly, desperate to ease the pain. It became harder and harder to breathe so quickly. Everything around me was getting dark. My eyes felt like lead. Feeling more and more lightheaded and weak, I searched blindly for something to grip onto. I groped the back of my leather chair not sure how much longer I'd be able to hold myself up any longer.  
  
Maria's face blanched white and I knew she could see I was going to collapse. She was getting closer to me; her beloved arms were reaching out to hold me up, as if her small body could keep me upright, just with her strength. I could hear her euphonic voice speaking to me, repeating over and over, "Captain, are you all right? Captain, let me help you sit down. Georg, please," but her words only served to suffocate me more.  
  
"Georg!" Maria shouted instantly holding me close helping to keep me standing. I could barely make out her face, but I knew I had to tell her what was going on and how I felt. I fought for consciousness.   
  
My eyes...they're so heavy. I, I can't breathe...my chest I...  
  
"I love you, Maria." I said before collapsing hard on the floor.  
  
"Georg!" Maria screamed dropping immediately to the floor holding Georg meticulously to her gathering his head gently on her lap.  
  
Maria sobbed, "Please Georg, please come back to me. I do love you Georg, I really do! I was just petrified you'd realize you didn't love me." Maria bent down and kissed Georg's limp body. His mouth was cold and still.  
  
"Frau Schmidt! Max! ...Anybody!" Maria shouted at the top of her lungs. "Please, somebody help!"  
  
A/N: Liking this story any better yet? Hehe Thanks so much to my betas: LadyCommish, GinaE, RoryvonTrapp, and Liz! You ladies rock! :-P 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
It felt like eternity awaiting the urgent help of someone in the villa, preferably Frau Schmidt or Herr Detweiller, as long as it wasn't Baroness Schrader. She'd probably try and blame me for this, and the haplessly sad part would be, she would not be wrong. This is my fault; if I hadn't left Georg this morning none of this would have happened. As a matter-of-fact, if I had put a stop to what had happened last night...he wouldn't be laying so helplessly in my arms.  
  
"Oh darling, I am so sorry. Please be all right..." I pleaded to Georg to wake up, when he did not budge, my tears rapidly augmented.  
  
Seconds later I heard the sound of dashing footsteps and the study door swing open. Finally the sound of Max's calm voice rang in my ear through my asserting and throbbing heartbeat and clamorously loud sobs,  
  
"Maria," Max said gently, "It's going to be all right. I'm going to call the doctor. Just stay calm."  
  
Baroness Schrader was hot on Max's heels and her shock at the sight before her caused her to scream out loud, "Georg! Oh, Mother of Mercy, what did you do to him?" she accused, glaring at me as I remained frozen, still holding the Captain against my chest. "First you undoubtedly inveigle him and now you try to kill him?"  
  
As the Baroness accused me of putting the Captain in danger, she kneeled beside Georg pulling him onto her lap,  
  
"Give him to me", you don't know what you're doing."  
  
While Elsa attempted to take over, Max was off urgently telephoning the doctor and calling for Frau Schmidt.  
  
"Baroness Schrader, what do you think you're doing?!" I begged, fighting  
  
"Maria...I'm sorry." Georg forcefully whispered to me as the Baroness continued yapping and pulling the Captain onto her lap.   
  
I froze and felt a silent tear trickle down my cheek. I felt so helpless...what if he were to die? It would be my entire fault... Georg went completely limp again and apparently Elsa didn't notice him come to because she was far too busy making things as she wanted.  
  
"Please Baroness Schrader, just leave him be. Please." I pleaded with tear-filled eyes, holding on to Georg to the best of my capability.  
  
"Fraulein Maria, I hope you understand that you are and never will be more than a gov-..." The Baroness looked to me and pulled back surprised by my tears, "-erness." She finished.  
  
I take a deep breath and find the courage to speak, "Baroness Schrader, you know... I would normally ask you why you have such a problem with me. I would ordinarily stay out of your way to your convenience and watch you treat everyone with no thought in your head other than "what makes the Baroness happy." But I will not do that now. Georg has just had a heart attack as far as I know and needs me now, more than ever. And whether you like it or not I am staying and seeing him through this. And I am nearly certain that having you help would be much appreciated by him as well as myself, but not if you are going to keep acting selfishly and foolishly like this. If so, on behalf of the Captain and myself, please leave now." I concluded terrified yet confident with what I just said. I took another deep breath to reassure myself I made the right decision by telling her what was on my mind.  
  
I looked down to Georg seeing to his needs laying him gently on the floor reaching for the blanket folded across the back of his oversized leather office chair. Awaiting any sort of response from the Baroness, I folded the blanket and lifted Georg's head as gently as I could, placing the material underneath his head as a pillow.  
  
The Baroness stood slowly, obviously defeated, "I'll see if Max needs me to do anything."  
  
I smiled appreciatively up towards her best I could, "Thank you."  
  
As the Baroness left the room I carefully lifted Georg's hand holding it tight, "Georg, you said you were sorry...but you have nothing to be sorry for. It was me who was at fault...I never should have left this morning. But I was frightened, I'd never felt that way before...and it terrified me." I paused to collect my thoughts and sustain my tears; I cleared my trembling throat and proceeded.  
  
"Georg, last night was easily the most enjoyable, pleasant and most loving night of my entire life. And I have you to thank for that. You ended over a year-long relationship with Baroness Schrader for me, and I wasn't sure if it was because you actually do love me or if perhaps you thought you did because I am young and well vulnerable to you." Fresh tears were continuously appearing in my eyes. "Oh darling," I became desperate and worried, my voice trembling, "I love you so very much and I will take care of you for as long as you will allow me." I paused again, "And my angel, if you agree to get better...I will agree to rethink my decision to not marry you and leave." I smiled knowingly and reached down to place a gently kiss upon his cheek.  
  
"Maria," Max walked quickly into the room, "the doctor shall be here very soon and Frau Schmidt is retrieving some blankets and pillows for Georg. The doctor said it is best not to move him until he tends to him."  
  
"Thank you so much Herr Detweiller."  
  
"Oh no Fraulein, thank you." He unsurely stepped forward, "You know, Georg really loves you."  
  
A tear made it's way down my cheek and I smiled gratefully to Max, finally confident with my decision to spend the rest of my life with the vulnerable, handsome and lifeless man beside me.  
  
A/N: WOOOOO! Chapter six is up! I know this is shorter than the others but I am still a bit stuck with it but refuse to make you guys wait any longer! I will have more up as soon as I break through my block. ( Thank you much to the usual people! ~Toria 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
  
By the time the doctor had arrived, the Baroness and Frau Schmidt were upstairs in Georg's bedroom dressing it accordingly for Georg's much prayed for recovery. Luckily, Liesl had taken her siblings into town to get them away from the sudden hostility between their father and myself.  
  
The doctor had confirmed our suspicions of Georg suffering from a dreadful heart attack. He would not be able to identify what had brought this sudden illness on, however, until Georg is conscious so he can interrogate him.  
  
"Now, due to the severity of the Captain's case, it is absolutely essential that someone be with him at all times. Should there be even the slightest progress, that individual is to contact me immediately. That person is to feed Georg when he awakens, bathe and dress him as well as keep him company and ensure his medicine is given to him on the hour...as I have other patients and cannot be here constantly." Dr. Kuehn informed as he stood near Georg's bedside looking unto Herr Detweiller, Baroness Schrader, Frau Schmidt and myself.  
  
Georg was pale and cold yet appearing the most comfortable, tucked into his enormous and warm bed in his gigantic comforter, he's looked all day.  
  
"Now," Dr. Kuehn proceed, "are one of you willing to do this?"  
  
"I-" the Baroness began  
  
"I'll do it." I threw out, determined to remain Georg's side.  
  
The rest of the room looked to me somewhat surprised, yet expectantly. The doctor looked to the Baroness confirming that it would be all right with her,  
  
"Her place is with Georg." I smiled appreciatively as the Baroness voiced her way of blessing my relationship to Georg, and looked to the doctor.  
  
"I'll never leave his side." I vowed to the doctor, hoping there was some way Georg heard me.  
  
A/N: Hi! I know this chapter is miiiighty short, but I just wanted to get something up so you guys don't have to wait as long. I will update as soon as I write more...I have Georg at home for the sake of the plot...bear with me. Lol Hope you like! 


	8. Chapter 8

After days of constantly watching Georg do nothing more than occasionally waking in a feeble and delirious state, I've inevitably grown depleted. Regardless, nothing is more meaningful to me than to take care of him and nurse him back to his full health.  
  
I was folding Georg's pants after carefully removing them from his figure in order to send to the cleaners with Frau Schmidt, when a wrinkly folded piece of paper fell out of a back pocket. I bent over to pick the item up to see whether it was of any significance and found it was addressed to me...  
  
_Dearest Lovely Maria,  
  
Your letter...to say the least, devastated me. What happened between us last night...and yes, this morning- showed me that I cannot marry Elsa. I cannot change your mind; I've learned that, and the hard way actually. But I wish you would reconsider leaving us, you cannot become a nun anymore. And I am sorry I took something you were working so hard for away from you.  
I do not, however, regret that last night was more amazing and perfect than I can ever begin to express. I wish I had the perfect thing to say right now to make you stay here, your home. Forever.  
I love you, Maria. Regardless of your decision I am calling off my engagement to Elsa. Now that you've shown me what you and I could have, nothing will ever compare to it. Nothing. Please just know that if you do decide to leave us, to leave me...I will never be with another woman again. You have my word. You are perfect Maria. The knick half inch above the outside of your right ankle... The scar on your right knee...the matching scars on both of your shins...the birthmark, the shape of Austria on the back of your upper left thigh. The freckle below your right breast, the small mark, well scar, above your left nipple...all-perfect!  
Maria, my love, no one is more perfect for me. If you stay here, you would no longer stay as my employee, but as my fiancée...and then my wife, if you'll have me.  
I love you, Maria Augusta Rainer. You are now my life. Marry me! We could experience last night every night for the rest of our lives... and some days too, if you'll let me. I will be the most unselfish lover you could ever have.  
And on another note, what would the children do to me if I were to let you get away? Please stay with me forever. Again, Sister Maria(, I love you!  
  
Yours completely,  
Baron Captain Georg Emanuel von Trapp  
  
Baroness Maria von Trapp, eh, eh? Think about it my love. -Georg_  
  
Upon reading his words, my heart sank. He's absolutely right, and now I can't wait until he recovers so I can tell him that I do want to spend the rest of my life with him. Experiencing that magnificent night over and over again, endlessly. The only thing left to do is wait and continue to remain at his side. The precise place I promise to be for the rest of my life.  
  
Three or four sponge baths ago, Georg would be completely unfazed, not even flinching when removing his shirt and well, uh, pants (conforming him to his boxers, naturally). Particularly and well, surprisingly, showing no sort of response to my small movements towards his lower...region.  
  
But now, here today, was somehow different. Beginning early this morning when I was sleeping in a cot made up directly beside his bedside where I could reach him by merely turning over, something wonderful happened. When I held his hand like usual through the night, he squeezed my hand while I slept. He hadn't done that since he's been ill so naturally I immediately awoke.  
  
"Georg?" I sprang up sitting perfectly upright in my small and uncomfortable cot, accompanied by a grand and bright smile.  
  
Georg fluttered his eyelids and fought for strength.  
  
"Maria." He forced out, yet it seemed much easier for him than any of the other times he's called to me during the night.  
  
While holding his left hand with mine, I stretched my right hand slowly to his left cheek and stroked his face lightly still smiling.  
  
"I'm here darling, I'm here."  
  
His opened his eyes and now kept them open almost effortlessly. Georg balmily reached his right hand covering my hand that was still resting on his cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Maria."  
  
"You rest now my love, you'll recover soon." I said mildly as I soothingly caressed his hand with mine, running my fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
It was soon enough mid-afternoon when it was time for my darling's sponge bath. I followed my usual routine and when he was stripped down to his white boxers it came the time to wash his chest and lower stomach. I contentedly rinsed the sponge in the lukewarm bowl of water carefully wringing out the water so it was not to drench the clean white sheets. I raised the sponge to Georg's chest and at immediate contact he drew in a deep breath causing his chest to intensely rise.  
  
Mystified by his sudden responses to my touch, memories returned from our first night together, the night that would perpetually change both our lives. I curiously slid the sponge to his abdomen, as I expected his chest heaved once again and the lower I drew the sponge the deeper his breath became and a low, deep groan escaped his throat. I arrived so low down at his stomach...underneath his garment- that his eyes shot open with the most desiring and heightened look in his eye.  
  
He raised his hands quickly to mine under his shorts and causing me to smile, slowly removing my hand from under his shorts. I gripped his hands in my own leading them to my lips and brushing them lightly.  
  
I smiled at Georg relieved yet shyly, "You've finally returned to me."  
  
A/N: I am SO, and I emphasize so, sorry for the much dismayed delay for this chapter, but I have had suuuuuuch a busy summer thus far, I know, and it's only just begun. For example, had a night on the town with a SOM actor's entourage Monday night. (Don't ask because you wouldn't believe me! Lol) And I had my ACT on Saturday morning. I meant to have written so much more by now, but time just hasn't been compromising or permitting me to do so. Believe me when I say 'your patience is much appreciated!'  
  
Please read and review and leave any suggestions although I already know where this'll be leading. Comments are welcomed. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
  
He raised his hands quickly to mine under his shorts and causing me to smile, slowly removing my hand from under his shorts. I gripped his hands in my own leading them to my lips and brushing them lightly.  
  
I smiled at Georg relieved yet shyly, "You've finally returned to me."  
  
Georg smiles back at me affectionately, "I have, and I'm feeling much better."  
  
I slowly released my grasp on his hand and carefully picked up the medium- sized bowl filled with warm water I had been using to wash Georg, and walked to the attached bathroom pouring the water in the sink. I turned my back to him walking a small distance from his bedside straightening up the bedroom removing the sheet and folding the sheet from the cot I'd been sleeping on that was now against a wall adjacent to Georg's bed.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're doing well." I said trying to sound serious with my back to him, smiling to myself. Since my back was to Georg he couldn't tell I was teasing him, I began to fold my blanket amused.  
  
I began to fold clothes and clear away food from a tray, "The Baroness has been waiting to see you and I need to say good-bye to the children before I leave."  
  
I immediately sensed Georg sit upright in his bed and as I closed my eyes hoping my senses proved me correctly, I felt him run his right hand through his hair in panic.  
  
"Leave?" My assumptions seemed to be accurate with the desperation obviously present in his voice.  
  
At that very moment the Baroness knocked twice on the door and entered the room without awaiting a response. Upon seeing Georg sitting up in bed and wide awake nonetheless, she chose her words with caution:  
  
"Oh, I was just checking to see if you've improved any..." Noting Georg's serious expression as he didn't take his eyes from Maria, it was apparent he wouldn't be casting his gaze elsewhere any time soon. "I can see you have, so if you'll excuse me I'll be going."  
  
I could only watch the door in disbelief as the Baroness gracefully and quietly backed away from her fiancé once more, in more ways than the literal.  
  
"Have you not considered my proposal?" Georg's voice brought me back to the present.  
  
Feeling a lump develop in my throat, I gave no response.  
  
"Aren't you going to stay with me darling?" Again, I gave no response. "Maria?" He began slowly, "I heard you telling the doctor you would never leave my side...may I ask what changed your mind?" Georg asked attempting to get out of bed.  
  
I wiped my eyes briskly and turned around walking to Georg. I smiled and gently forced him back into bed securing him in his comforter.  
  
As he reluctantly laid his head down on his pillow clenching the top of the blanket between his fists, I sat beside him running my hand through his soft hair.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you. I'm going to make you guess." I told him, never allowing myself to stop smiling. I seductively lean on against Georg's chest, my lips making their way in search of his. Allowing my lips to linger on his for a few moments, my entire upper body rested across his and my hands gently cupped his faced as my face stretched to meet his.  
  
He was the first to speak after I slowly and reluctantly parted, "Is that a yes?" Georg questioned playfully, innocently tapping my nose.  
  
"Well if that isn't convincing enough, let me try again." I said, kissing him firmly yet sweetly. This time Georg's hands pulled my face closer to his, his hand tousling my hair; our desire for one another now quite apparent. In a swift movement, Georg sat up and pulled me onto his lap wrapping his arms around me bring me as closely to him as possible.  
  
I, in return, embraced Georg wrapping my arms securely around his neck. As his lips quickly and passionately moved to my jaw and then neck, I increased my hold around him as his lips drew the material from my shoulder downwards to permit more access. I gasped as he kissed and suckled the area between my chest and shoulder.  
  
"Oh darling, I've missed you so much." I sighed out desperately, not knowing how much longer I would be able to contain my yearning for this stunning man in my arms. Realizing he is still recovering from a severe heart attack I part our lips in extreme averseness.  
  
I slightly lifted my head back and rested my chin on Georg's chest contentedly looking up to meet his eyes; I noticed a surprised expression painted across his face as he stared at the doorway in disbelief and minor embarrassment. I knitted my eyebrows in confusion and shifted my body to see what had caused the change in Georg's posture.  
  
As my eyes made their way to the doorframe, my jaw dropped in horror as Freiderich stood in the doorway completely immobile. The only thing that came clear to my mind was _'Oh gosh, I wonder how much he saw!'_ My cheeks immediately began to burn and I just knew they must have turned bright red as well. I threw my hands to my cheeks and stood up quickly.  
  
"Oh, er, Freiderich." I stammered. "I'm so sorry." I don't remember ever being so humiliated in my life. I mean really, here I am on top of this fourteen-year old boy's father. It must have been humiliating for Freiderich and the Captain as well.  
  
My eyes quickly welled up and my vision grew blurry. I searched Georg's eyes and expression for an answer but he could do no more than search back. By this time I was about three feet from Georg's bedside and the voice in my head was telling me no more than to run before I couldn't hold my tears back any longer. I ran into Georg's bathroom and locked the door feeling quite queasy and just began crying.

Switch to Freiderich's P.O.V.

I stood there in awe as I realized what had just taken place before me. However, the sound of my father's voice drew me from my trance.  
  
"It's alright son. Go carry on with what you were doing before and I'll come explain in a bit. Just let me talk to your mother first."  
  
I backed out of the doorway, "I'm sorry Father, I didn't mean to intrude, I'm sorry!"  
  
I said before running back to my room as quickly as I could in pure shock and denying the tears that were threatening to fall. I wasn't exactly sure how to react to what I had just seen. I slammed the door behind me and collapsed face first on my bed barely noticing that Kurt was on the bed adjacent to mine reading a book. I raised my eyes towards him and he looked at me with a worried expression before speaking,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it." I replied firmly, not wanting to be rude, but still unsure of how I felt about the incident.  
  
"Please tell me, Freiderich, I promise I won't tell anyone, and you'll feel better after telling someone!"  
  
I really did need to tell someone, I needed an outlet. "Well, since you promise not to say anything, I'll tell you. I was walking down the hall just now and I stopped to check in on Father, but when I opened the door I saw Father and Fraulein Maria kissing on Father's bed. I froze as I heard her say that she had missed him. That's when Father saw me standing there. He seemed as embarrassed as Fraulein Maria looked and I felt. Her face blushed pink and she ran off into Father's bathroom. Father told me he would come talk to me after he spoke with mother."  
  
Kurt's jaw dropped to his chin, I could tell he was surprised. "What do you mean speak with mother?"  
  
"Huh?" I hadn't realized that he had said mother when he spoke to me. "I don't know what he meant, Kurt... but remember, you can't tell anyone!" I pleaded desperately.

Switch to Georg's P.O.V.

I feel just horrible that Freiderich saw us, but I must make sure Maria is all right before I go speak with him. I walked over to the bathroom door and tried to turn the doorknob without much success. It was locked. I put my ear to the door and listened carefully, only to hear the sound of the running faucet, and my sweet Maria's sobs. Suddenly the sounds changed and it sounded as though someone were vomiting. I could feel the color drain from my face, as I grew terrified. Tortured with wonder of what was wrong with her, or if it were more than the obvious. When I thought all was lost and wouldn't be able to get to her, I remembered that there was a key in the top drawer of my cherry wooded nightstand and quickly went over to fetch it.  
  
Re-approaching the door, I spoke to Maria through the door, "Maria, I hope you're decent." I stated firmly and concerned "Because I'm coming in."  
  
I opened the door only to find her pale and ill with a terrified expression painted across her face, clenching the toilet tightly. She looked up to me only for a moment before collapsing. She was so weak she couldn't hold herself up any longer. I carefully leaned over her and retrieved her dainty figure carrying her back to my bed where she had cared for me. Just then Frau Schmidt walked through the door after knocking once.  
  
"Oh Captain, I see you're awake...and busy... I just wanted to let you know that the doctor is here to see you." She looked around me to see Maria lying, pale and just waking, in the bed.  
  
"You go on downstairs now, I'll watch over her." I gave her a look of gratefulness before heading downstairs.  
  
The doctor met me in the hall and told me he needed to check my vital signs. We found a seat nearby and he gave me a check up.  
  
"Well, everything seems to be okay, Captain. Your diet is fine so apparently your attack was brought on by stress so I advice that you pinpoint that and nip it in the bud before the next one is fatal. After doing so you should be able to go back to living life as a normal person."  
  
I thanked the doctor and showed him to the door so I could go back to check on Maria.

Switch to Kurt's P.O.V.

I left Freiderich in the room and went through the house in search of my sisters. They must be around here somewhere. I heard giggling from inside one of the rooms and opened the door,  
  
"What are all of you doing in here?" I asked inquisitively. "I'm bored... and hungry"  
  
"We were just sitting around making father some Get Well Cards." Brigitta answered me.  
  
"Yea, do you want to make one?" asked Marta.  
  
"Why are you all making cards? He's well now."  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Liesl.  
  
"Freiderich checked on him earlier and he was up and about." I told them, still wanting to keep the secret.  
  
"What was he doing?" Gretl asked.  
  
"That's something I can't say."  
  
"Well why not?" Lousia asked.   
  
"I just can't, I promised Freiderich I wouldn't say anything about Father and Fraulein Maria kissing.... whoops."  
  
"WHAT!" all five voices chimed in at once. I cringed instantly at my mistake. Freiderich is going to kill me. I started hearing sounds of  
  
"Are Fraulein Maria and Father going to get married?"  
  
"Is she going to be our new mother?"  
  
"Why were they kissing? Are they in love?"  
  
"I don't know!" I replied. "I shouldn't have said anything! Just forget about it!" I ran off _extremely_ regretting my slip up.  
  
Switch to Elsa's P.O.V.  
  
Ever since seeing the way my darling Georg was staring intently at Maria today I've been here in my room, crying off and on into my pillow. I really do love the man, but I also want him to be happy. I was really too selfish holding on to him for so long, I just didn't want to let him get away so easily. But I know that it's only right that he be with her. He does love her after all, not me. It's been most difficult to gracefully back down, and it truly isn't like me, but I cannot be stubborn forever. I suppose I will just have to move on with my life.  
  
I hear a faint knock on the door and wipe my tears from my eyes standing up trying to appear as decent as possible.  
  
"Come in." I answered before Max walked through the door. He must have noticed the color drained from my face except for a little bit of red in my nose and around my eyes because he asked,  
  
"Is everything alright? I came up to check on you."  
  
"Oh yes, I'm quite fine actually. Thank you for your concern though." I thanked him sincerely, smiling.  
  
"I know you must be upset over Georg and Fraulein Maria."  
  
Hearing this sent a fresh wave of tears to my eyes, of which I quickly brushed away. Max, seeing my fragile state, wrapped me in his strong arms giving me a gentle hug with a friendly pat on the back.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you?" He inquired sweetly.  
  
I gripped him more tightly, genuinely needing the hug. He must have sensed the increased pressure in my grip and squeezed me in return, not tightly but more firmly, giving me the comfort I needed right then.  
  
"Thank you, Max." I said with utter truth in my words while releasing my grip on my dearest of friends.  
  
"Elsa, anytime you need a hug... or anything, you come to me." He searched my eyes and gave me one final hug before leaving me. As he released me for the final time, he kissed me gently on the forehead.

Switch to Georg's P.O.V.  
  
As I ran up the stairs (yes I know I should be taking it slowly...but I just can't help but have a lifted spirit when Maria is on my mind!) and into the doorway of my bedroom I arrived to see Maria sitting up in bed resting against large fluffy pillows eating soup provided by Frau Schmidt, of whom excused herself upon seeing me.  
  
"Maria darling, how are you feeling?" I asked worriedly while sitting beside her on the queen-sized bed taking her hand in mine.  
  
"Much better, especially now that you're here with me. What did the doctor have to say?" "He gave me a clean bill of health, said I could go back to living a normal life." I said smiling, unsuitable thoughts of Maria and myself consuming my mind until Maria spoke with a distorted and reddening face.  
  
"Have you spoken with Freiderich?"  
  
I had forgotten about him when Maria collapsed in the bathroom.  
  
"No, but he should be fine, he's a responsible young man. And we'll be announcing our plans to everyone soon enough, he'll understand then."  
  
I noticed that Maria hadn't touched her soup since we'd begun speaking so I assumed she was finished and removed it from her lap setting it on a nearby table.  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling better?" I asked searching her eyes while caressing her delicate hands with my fingers.  
  
"Quite better! Thanks to you and the care of Frau Schmidt."  
  
I was glad to hear such confidence in her voice that she was feeling all right. I reached over and kissed her lightly on her forehead and then her nose resting my forehead against hers. We both closed our eyes enjoying the close proximity and company of one another.  
  
I looked back to the door that was standing wide open and decided I didn't want a repeat of earlier today's events. I looked to Maria knowingly and walked over to close the door quickly returning to my love, this time kissing her on the lips.  
  
I scooted her over so that I could sit beside her, wrapping my left arm around her waist holding her firmly to my side. I held her under the covers and kissed her gently at first then more intensely after laying down more comfortably. We laid there for quite a long while just holding one another... and we were happy.  
  
She looked up into my eyes like there was something burning deep inside her.  
  
"What is it darling?"  
  
She just stared at me and smiled. "I have something to tell you."  
  
She told me all the while glowing, but at that moment the door swung open and there appeared Freiderich once more.  
  
He once again froze dead in his tracks scolding himself,  
  
"Why don't I ever knock!" He said out loud before bashfully looking to the floor and apologizing, "Once again sir, I'm sorry." He said before closing the door and running off.

Switch to Maria's P.O.V  
  
As soon as Freiderich pulled the door shut I looked up to Georg and neither of us could contain our laughter any longer.  
  
"Today just isn't that boy's day is it?" Georg said playfully and bright- eyed.  
  
"It doesn't seem so!" I said, laughing all the same.  
  
After our laughter died down Georg just gazed intensely into my eyes, softly caressing my cheek with the back of his hand as we laid closely under the covers.  
  
"You were trying to tell me something?" he smiled adorably.  
  
"Oh yes! I was!" Having completely forgotten about it.  
  
"Well out with it then!" He smiled at me once more and as I leaned up to kiss him.

Switch to Georg's P.O.V  
  
As much as I was enjoying the romantic attention from my soul mate, I wondered what it was she needed to tell me.  
  
"Georg," she began.  
  
"Yes?" I encouraged her to continue.  
  
"Georg, when we're married... were you planning on children?"  
  
"Of course, darling, and I cannot wait. After we get married and things settle down a bit I would love to have children with you."  
  
She looked to her hand that was caressing my neck, "What would you say if I were to tell you I was already with child?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Eight pages. Is that enough for you for this chapter? Hehehe I hope you enjoyed this chapter but I'll only know if you read and review! ( I wouldn't have been able to finish this so quickly if it were for my dear dear Jenny. You rock my socks and tickle my toes Jen. She helped a lot! Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10...... Read with Caution!  
  
"Georg, when we're married... were you planning on children?"  
  
"Of course, darling, and I cannot wait. After we get married and things settle down a bit I would love to have children with you."  
  
She looked to her hand that was caressing my neck, "What would you say if I were to tell you I was already with child?"  
  
I looked into Maria's eyes, completely taken aback at what she just told me.  
  
"You mean... we? Us? - I mean, we're going to have a baby? You- you're pregnant?"  
  
She looked from her hand up to meet my eyes and smiled. "You aren't disappointed are you?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"Well, no." I answered her. "Just a bit... surprised... I suppose- and excited! Imagine, you and I have just made the eighth von Trapp child!"  
  
"Well darling, we didn't just make him." Maria said with a knowing smile.  
  
"And yes, I'm excited too." She paused before continuing, "But what are we going to tell the children? What are we going to do?"  
  
"Oh Maria, that hadn't even hit me. I, I don't know..." I told her as I gathered her closer to me so I laid on my side with my arm around her and her head rested between my neck and shoulder. I softly caressed her upper arm as I pondered our options.  
  
"We'll think of something sweetheart, I know we will." I told her while comfortingly caressing her arm and back before she drifted into a light sleep.  
  
After a couple of hours of immobility just holding Maria as closely to me as possible, kissing the top of her head every so often... I believe I have finally come to a conclusion.  
  
"Maria." I said, softly nudging her out of her nap. "Darling, I think I have an idea." I told her as she softly rubbed her eyes. "Darling, we can elope. We'll tell Max and he can look after the children for a while. We can go to City Hall as soon as possible and then leave for, Paris, perhaps on a honeymoon. We'll come back, announce the pregnancy, and everything will fit!"  
  
"Oh Georg, do you really think it'd work?" She looked hopeful for a moment, but suddenly her smile faded, "Georg, we can't lie to the children! Oh no, but we can't let them know when I got pregnant either...Oh Captain, I can't do this!"  
  
Maria quickly sat up in bed swinging her legs over the side.  
  
"Captain?! Maria, please don't go back to that. We're still getting married!" I sat up just as quickly on my knees, hurriedly placing my arms around her urging her to lean back on me. "Darling, it's not like we can take back everything that's happened. After all, we're still having a baby together regardless of our decision. And I can truthfully tell you that I am going to love this child more than anything in the world, as the way I love our seven others... the way I love you." I paused a moment to turn her face gently to meet my gaze, "Maria, I love you so much." I confirmed with a soft and moist kiss on her lips.  
  
Maria just looked into my eyes for a moment, searching for an answer.  
  
"You really love me that much?" She questioned.  
  
"More than anything." I replied, wanting to confirm my commitment to her and our youngest child.  
  
As she leaned backwards onto my lap I held her arms in mine, seductively rubbing them up and down. I gently lifted her by her underarms and gently laid her against the pillows. I evened her out and shifted so that I was sitting on her hips, I pulled the blanket over her legs up to where I was sitting and began moistly kissing her collarbone.  
  
Maria closed her eyes in thought as I continued a trail up her neck, across her jaw, finally brushing her lips. I moved my lips to her ear slightly licking the sensitive spot behind it. As my moist lips caressed the nape of her neck, she stretched her head up allowing me better access.  
  
As I reached behind her to unbutton her dress, Maria threw her arms around my back growing more in "the mood."  
  
As I hovered above her kissing her gently I realized that the closer I was to her, the more I fell in love with the woman who would now become the mother of my children. I began to slowly undress her as I covered her in moist gentle kisses that were slowly but surely giving way to more passionate ones. Although I could tell she was enjoying every moment of this attention, she put two of her fingers to my lips as if to tell me to wait. "Georg are you sure we should do this right now? I know I want nothing more than to have you right now, but are you sure you want this too, now?"  
  
She searched my eyes looking for an answer as if wanting to know that everything would be okay. I could only reassure her with a look that this is what we both wanted right now and that everything would be perfect. "I love you Maria." I told her wanting to give her all of myself.  
  
With the assurance that everything was going to be all right, she relaxed and began to return the affection towards me as I had been giving her. She held me close and unbuttoned my shirt and slipped it off my figure. I could only finish what I had began earlier and I finished undressing her until she was only clothed in the smile she wore on her lips. Even though she was still not used to this, I could not helped but be amazed by the eagerness with which she unbuttoned my slacks and slid them from my legs. She repeated the action with the silk boxers that I had been wearing. I leaned down to where I was laying on top of her, but still supporting my weight on my elbows. I reached around with one hand and pulled a blanket on top of us so we wouldn't be exposed to the chilly air in the room. She reached up and put her arms around my neck pulling my chest down against her soft, ample breasts. She kissed me tenderly then more intensely as I grew immensely excited and moaned in anticipation. I placed my arm around behind her so that I could run my fingers through her hair as we kissed. I felt her body get tense and excited beneath me as her hands roamed my back. She arched her back slightly, letting me know she was ready and I entered her. We began making love slowly at first and then at a quicker pace. Our heart rate was in a syncopated rhythm as were our hips. We let out a satisfied moan as we both reached our peak simultaneously. I removed myself from on top of her so that we could lay side by side underneath the covers just holding each other.   
  
"I cannot wait until you are mine forever." I whispered to her. "I am now." She told me in such a convincing tone that I realized that she believed that the commitment we had made to each other was more important than what could ever be written on a piece of paper.  
  
"Georg," she started, "As you know I'm new to all of this. Is there any way possible that our carrying on could hurt the baby?"  
  
As soon as she said this I heard a gasp from somewhere in the room. Maria stayed under the covers while I sat up in bed and looked around. There at the door was none other than Freiderich, eyes bulging and mouth wide.  
  
The first thought that came to my mind was 'Why doesn't he ever knock?' and the second was 'Why didn't I lock the door?' But I couldn't dwell on the mistakes that we had both made, this time something had to be done.  
  
As Freiderich turned to run I saw tears forming in his eyes, obviously out of shock.  
  
"Freiderich, wait!" I called out to him.  
  
He stopped just outside the door, looking the other way. I hurriedly gathered my slacks and put them on as I hobbled towards the door. I looked back to see bunched covers where Maria was apparently hiding underneath.  
  
"It'll be alright darling." I assured her patting what I supposed was her hip as I went after Freiderich closing the door behind me as I stepped into the hall. "Freiderich, I don't know how much you saw." I began, looking into the boy's eyes, but his gaze would not meet mine, they were permanently focused on a spot on the floor.  
  
"But regardless, there is something we need to urgently discuss. Would you care to sit down?" I asked, indicating a bench lining the hallway. He nodded his head and reluctantly sat down.  
  
"Freiderich," I started, he didn't move.  
  
"I must let you know, since this is the third time you've walked in the door, without knocking, that Maria and I have decided to get married. We love each other very much, and she is going to be your new mother." I paused, "Now, I must ask a favor of you."  
  
He nodded slightly, his gaze still focused on the floor.  
  
"You must not tell anyone what you saw today, it could really hurt Maria. Truthfully, what we did wasn't wrong for us because we have already committed to one another, but if word got out that she, being a postulant, had premarital relations could and would really hurt her reputation. Do you understand?" He looked up at me for the first time since we started talking and said,  
  
"Father, I must confess, earlier I told Kurt that I saw you and Fraulein Maria kissing. He promised not to tell though."  
  
'Hmm...' I thought. Knowing Kurt, the rest of the children probably already know about the kiss.  
  
"Well, there's nothing we can do about that now. We can only worry about what you saw just now..." I paused, in slight embarrassment, "How much did you see by the way?"  
  
He blushed and found the same spot on the floor as before. "Well... I walked in when you were on top of Fraulein Maria and you two were moaning heavily and then you got off of her. Er, Father... I also saw Fraulein Maria's.... well... bare upper body when you got off of her. Then of course I was there when you mentioned a baby?"  
  
"Yes, um well Freiderich..." I straightened my posture and stopped speaking to clear my throat. "You did hear correctly, Maria and I are going to have a baby, the newest member of our family. She and I are going to get married very soon and while we're away on our honeymoon I am going to trust you and Liesl to be responsible for the younger ones. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Father, crystal clear, and don't worry... I will keep your secret."  
  
"Thank you, son. I knew I could count on you." I said as I embraced him. "Now get going," I scooted him playfully, "I need to go cheer up my fiancée..."  
  
"Is Baroness Schrader alright, Father?" I heard Liesl question from behind.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Liesl?" I asked her slightly confused.  
  
"You said were going to cheer up your fiancée, Father. Did you forget?" Liesl inquired once more.  
  
"Liesl, don't pester Father; he's a busy man with things to do. Let's go check on the others." Freiderich took charge, making me grateful and proud.  
  
"Uh, alright Freiderich." Liesl said before giving me an awkward look and walking down the hall.  
  
Before I turned to return to my bedroom, Freiderich turned around and gave me a wink signaling everything with the children would be taken care of.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: As usually...author's notes! First of all- thanks so much for keeping up with this story and for being so patient with me! Secondly, I apologize that updates have been few and far between but I am having a tremendously busy summer. I am only posting now because Jenny (a goddess! Lol) reminded me to! So thank her! ...well unless of course you don't like it...then harass her. :P Hope you enjoyed it and chapter eleven will begin being written first thing tomorrow. Hope y'all review! Thanks, again! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elsa's P.O.V.

I have just finished getting my bags packed for Vienna. I've already taken my last look around the house that I thought I would be living in. However, I don't have any hard feelings towards Georg, nor Fraulein Maria. They belong together. I suppose I will eventually find another companion. Though, I admit I will miss this place. I sighed then went to go fetch Franz so he could carry my bags out to the taxi. Just as I turned the corner, I ran into Max. "Oh, Hello Max," I managed. "I was just leaving." I told him.

"Don't leave just yet, Elsa." He told me. "I was hoping maybe you and I could go out about Salzburg and enjoy the day. Frau Schmidt already has a lovely picnic lunch packed for us. Please tell me you'll go with me. I'd hate to have to eat all those goodies by myself. Well... almost hate. But I prefer your company to all the strudel in the world." I was taken aback. I had never known Max to be so caring towards me, funny, yes. Caring, no.

"Max, you know I'd love a picnic, but I already have travel arrangements to take me back to Vienna. I really don't think I can make it." I told him, hoping he wouldn't be too hurt by my decline.

"Don't worry about that, Baroness, we can always make new travel arrangements another day, and I'm sure Georg will extend his hospitality for as long as you would like to stay here. Please don't leave me to venture out on this picnic solo. I really would enjoy your company." He looked at me eagerly, pleading with his eyes.

It was this moment I realized I couldn't turn him away. Besides, I didn't want to leave so soon, seeing as how an empty mansion would be all I was returning to.

"Alright Max, I accept, but only because you looked so pathetic asking me."

I giggled as he lit up. I was happy too; Max had really become a good friend, and I really needed a good friend right now. I asked Max to wait for me in the foyer while I changed out of my travel clothes.

Georg's P.O.V.

I ran back in the door to my bedroom, undoubtedly _not_ forgetting to lock the door this time, and it seemed my blushing bride to be was still hiding under the covers, and unclothed too, as her dress was still hanging over the chair beside the bed. I went to my closet and fetched her a robe.

"Darling," I said in a sing-songy voice. "You can come out now, I have a robe for you to put on. That is unless, of course, you would rather stay under the covers in your present state..."

"Well Captain, I believe the robe would be a lovely idea." She answered, and reached for it, reaching one arm outside the comforter. Just as her grip came closer, I pulled the robe out of her grasp. She leaned a little further, and I pulled it away again. By this time the top of her head was sticking out and she was glaring at me. I chuckled at her unnecessary distress.

"Captain, if you _please_." She said to me sounding only half aggravated.

"You do realize you don't have to call me Captain anymore, don't you Fraulein?" I said to her as she was becoming more and more exposed as she kept groping for the robe I was dangling just out of her reach. Much to my surprise, Maria jumped out of bed playfully tackling me for the robe. I would hate to think about what would happen if Friedrich took this very moment to walk in once more, and I laughed out loud at the thought while Maria wrestled the robe from my grip quickly putting it on. She looked stunning.

"And _you_ won't be calling me _Fraulein_ for much longer, Georg." Her eyes twinkled as she replied. "By the way, have you straightened things out with Friedrich?" She inquired, raising her eyebrows.

"Don't worry about Friedrich, Maria. I explained everything to him, and he took it rather maturely. He is becoming quite the young man you know. He was even gracious enough to cover for us at the moment, and said he'll be helping Liesl with the children while we're away. I'm really very proud of him. Now if I can only teach him to knock before entering a room..." She giggled at my last sentence, and she only seemed about half as embarrassed as before.

"But you know, I really do feel guilty about it... the poor boy. But _you_ my darling need to stop being such a distraction so I can remember to _lock the door._" I told her as I gathered her to me tapping her nose playfully before kissing it.

"But darling, you really don't expect him to keep this a secret, do you? We surely couldn't ask that of him, Georg. It'd be far too much weight for him to carry!" Maria said guiltily.

"No Maria, of course not. We'll discuss it with the other children, and uh, just handle our oldest boy _with care. _And of course we won't tell them as much detail as uh, Friedrich witnessed, but we won't lie to them either." I paused caressing her cheek with my thumb and resting my other hand between her shoulder and neck.

"Now if you don't mind, you should go to your room and put on some fresh clothes, I think it's high time we announce our plans to the children, don't you?" She nodded, kissing me lightly on the lips smiling and walked out the door, clenching the robe tightly.

I went to the children's rooms and told them to assemble into the living room within the next five minutes...mentioning I had a very special announcement to make.

I walked downstairs, updating Max who was sitting in the foyer, and descended to the parlor where I sat on the loveseat waiting for Maria to make her entrance. She walked in a few moments later, as lovely as ever. It seemed each time I saw her it was as though I was seeing her beauty for the very first time. She sat down beside me as the children gathered on the floor in front of us. They were whispering and giggling trying to guess what the announcement was.

"Children, are you ready for the announcement?" I smiled watching their eager eyes light up and their heads nod simultaneously. "Alright, well..." I said as I cleared my throat. "I broke off my engagement with Baroness Schrader the night of the ball. Things between us just seemed to be going downhill since the day we arrived back in Vienna.

"And then your governess here, forced my eyes open...she made me realize that I don't belong in Vienna, living the life of some high profile, first class, arrogant _snob_, for lack of a better word... But I belong here with all of you, enjoying the simple pleasures in life. Such as identifying bugs with Louisa, or sharing novels with Brigitta, or teaching Gretl how to ride a bike, or taking Friedrich and Kurt fishing, or scolding Liesl when she sneaks away to be with her chum, Rolfe..." I said winking at Liesl, "or chasing butterflies with Marta..." I paused, "or falling more and more in love with your governess everyday..." I concluded, facing Maria and taking her hands in mine. Keeping Maria's and my entwined fingers on my lap I looked to the children.

Six of the children looked as confused as ever, yet enormous smiles were playing on their faces as they smugly looked to one another.

"Father..." Brigitta began guiltily.

"Sweetheart, can we hold questions one more minute...there's another part to the announcement..."

Brigitta nodded before Georg continued...

"Now children, with your permission Maria and I would like very much to officially accept her into our family...making her your new mother. What do you think?" I stole a look at Maria who was watching the children's response, which happened to be immediate approval, as I knew it would be.

Maria seemed thrilled as she was bathed in hugs and kisses from the children who were just as ecstatic as I was that Maria would be joining our family.

"Now now children," I said slightly strictly but loving as the children finished welcoming Maria to our family, "there is just _one_ more thing." I looked to Maria for approval before continuing. Once she shyly nodded, I stood beside her taking her hand in mine and placing an arm comfortingly around her.

"In about seven and a half months...the _very_ newest member of our family will be joining us." I paused a moment, giving them time to let it sink in, "Maria is with child, and we are very _happy_ to announce that to you."

By this time the children were hugging Maria and I affectionately and excitedly. I stepped back after a moment to allow them some time.

"I need to go see how Max and Elsa are doing if you'll excuse me...I'll give you all some time alone. We'll be getting married within the next couple of days and then traveling to Paris for our honeymoon. So spend lots of time with Maria this evening, as I'm not sure what the rest of our schedule will be like."

"Please don't stay away too long." Maria whispered as I stole a kiss.

"I couldn't possibly, darling." I said smiling, before leaving in search of our guests.

"Father?" Liesl called to me as I entered the foyer, standing there with Louisa.

"Yes, sweethearts?"

They looked to one another hesitantly before stepping closer to me.

"Georg, Elsa and I will meet you outside to have a word with you." Max offered, "There's no hurry." He said before offering the Baroness his arm and leading her out the front door.

I returned my attention to my oldest daughters who at the moment, seemed rather nervous.

"Father, we regret bringing this up but...won't people talk of you and Maria poorly after hearing you've had...uh, premarital relations?" Louisa asked, her cheeks turning a shade of red.

"Ah. Darlings, you see," I placed my arms around each of their shoulders containing my own embarrassment, "Maria and I have already discussed this...we've accepted this child as a blessing, and though the town and friends may not see it that way... we've decided to marry with just family and pray and hope for the best. Perhaps we can all go on a little family vacation after our honeymoon and return home announcing the pregnancy. Would that be alright with you ladies?" I looked to them for slight approval.

Both girls looked immensely relieved, "Oh yes Father," Liesl said before the two of them hugged me lovingly.

"Father?" Louisa asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Thank you for marrying, Fraulein Maria. We've been wishing for it since she came. We'd sit in our bedrooms at night before bed and just pray together that you and Maria would realize you love each other.."

Astonishment overtook me; I knew they loved Maria, but wow. This was happily overwhelming. I hugged my girls once more, "I'm truly glad you all approve. Now scoot and you children spend time with Maria alone while I inform Max and Baroness Schrader. Because I assure, I'm never going to want to leave her side either."

The girls smiled brightly at me before joining the rest of the family and I made my way outside to Max and Elsa.

Life is good.

I think it's safe to credit Jenny as a co-author for this particular chapter. This story would truly be lost without her, she's helping me get back on track, and I thank her gratuitously. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope to receive some feedback! ïVictoria Preston


End file.
